


I'll always be with you (Kyoya Tategami/OFC/Gingka Hagane)

by Elisabethh98



Category: Beyblade, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Fang Leone, Friendship, Fury, Hurt, Love, Samurai Pegasus, Unitarian Universalism, beyblade - Freeform, blader spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabethh98/pseuds/Elisabethh98
Summary: Daphne Eguchi is a long lost friend of Gingka Hagane. She has always been there, when Gingka needed someone to rely on. Will Gingka overcome his fears and gain full power over his bey, Pegasus?





	I'll always be with you (Kyoya Tategami/OFC/Gingka Hagane)

All the times Gingka has been lost, an unable to figure out things by himself. He has always had his friends around him, most importantly Daphne Eguchi. They share a special relationship, that hardly anyone can understand. Even though Daphne grew up together with Gingka and Hyoma. Hyoma and Daphne doesn’t have the same connection.

Just like Gingka’s first encounter with Phoenix. He had thought he could win the battle, but after losing to Phoenix he discovered something about himself. His blader spirit had been lacking and had been the reason for his loss. That day he decided if he lost to Phoenix, he could quit beyblading. While trying to gather up all the points he had lost, he ran into Daphne again. 

They hadn’t decided to meet up or talked at all. They just kind of ran into each other. Gingka had taken a break at a local burger shop, when he suddenly felt a hand resting on his shoulder. 

“Long time no see, Gingka”. Upon hearing the mention of his name Gingka turned around. He gasped shocked and threw his arms around Daphne, pulling her closer. 

“Daphne! What are you doing here?” Gingka asked, excited. 

“Heard about your meeting with Phoenix, thought I might be able to cheer you up! I missed you, and wanted to see you again”. Daphne revealed. 

“Well actually, I know you have grown as a blader. I can see it on you and I was wondering if you could maybe battle my friends. I think they need to be reminded that there are stronger bladers around. I also think you are the right person to do that”. Gingka revealed, keeping eye contact with Daphne. 

“Anything you want, Gingka. See you again later, yeah”. Daphne spoke. She kissed Gingka’s cheek, before she walked out of the shop. To get her work done. 

Early next morning Daphne was leaning against a tree keeping track of someone she thought, were friends with Gingka. The one she had focused most of her attention on, had trained and trained using his bey. He never seemed to be happy with his result. 

“Kyoya, did you mean what you said at the stadium?” One of his friends asked. 

“Benkei, don’t make me repeat myself!”. Kyoya sneered. 

Suddenly his eyes glanced in Daphne’s direction and she knew she had been caught. She walked away from her hideout and out in the open, away from the bushes. Keeping a neutral, but cold look on her face. 

“Nobody sneaks up on us like that! Battle me!” Benkei ordered. Holding out his bey, dark bull. “B-b-b-b-b-Bull!” Benkei launched his bey at the new comer over excitedly. 

“Benkei, you cannot just do that!”. Kyoya yelled. Although as Daphne launched her bey in return, he took a step back. 

“Tigress, go, go, go!” Daphne called out. Sending off her bey with a couple of furious attacks against Benkei. “Don’t let him, get away!” 

“Shit! B-b-bull special move, Red horn uppercut! Smash her apart!” Benkei called, thinking he had control of the battle now. 

“Tigress, counter smash mode! Full power!”. Daphne called out, as Benkei was right below her bey. Her bey smashed down hard enough to take Benkei’s bey out of battle. 

“No! I lost!” Benkei whined. He couldn’t believe his own damn eyes. 

“Hm, his special move had no effect on your bey? Lets see how strong you are then”. Kyoya sneered holding up his bey. 

“3”

“2”

“1”

“Let it rip!” They yelled, simultaneously. 

Leone and Tigress smashed together with all the power they had. Two wild cats, protecting their territory. They claws causing real damage on each other. 

“Leone! Let’s not play anymore. Special move, Lion gale force wall!”. Kyoya screamed, testing Daphne’s power. She was getting on his nerves already without even revealing any of her strong moves. He became even more wary, when she smashed through his defense wall. Making Leone wobble. 

“What! How!” Kyoya uttered, shocked. 

“Kyoya, run. Get away from her!” Hyoma’s annoying voice, rang through the forest. 

Daphne almost growled as she noticed his appearance together with his friends. Her amber coloured eyes were sparkling with electricity. She almost looked cocky from where she was standing. 

“Tigress special move, rapid thunderstorm!”. 

“Shit!”. Kyoya screamed as he realized he had acted to late. Leone was yelling for help, and there were nothing Kyoya could do. He stood helpless at the side watching thunder strike down from the sky at the blink of an eye. The attacks seemed to only grow stronger and stronger the more they hit Leone. It felt like an eternity before they stopped, when Leone had stopped spinning. “How am I supposed to beat Gingka, if I cannot beat her?” Kyoya asked, feeling frustrated. 

“Who are you?” Benkei asked, shocked. He couldn’t believe that this blader had just defeated, Kyoya. 

“Her name is Daphne Eguchi, and her bey Sky Tigress. She is dark nebula’s wild card”. Hyoma snarled.

“Damn you, Hyoma. Just because I trained together with Ryuga, doesn’t mean I am working for Dark Nebula!” Daphne snapped back at him. 

“Battle me, Daphne!”. Hyma snapped, his anger rising. 

“Will you let me leave, if I beat you. You do realize I know all your moves right?”. Daphne asked. Her question being answered as Hyoma launched his bey, Aries. 

“Why did you run away from Koma village? You weren’t a blader back then!” Hyoma asked, as he let Aries smash into Tigress. 

Tigress took her stance in the middle of the stadium as Daphne replied to Hyoma. “I had no other choice! You never looked upon me as a worthy blader, all you cared about was to beat Gingka. I ran away to figure out my own damn power. Ryuga supported me, and I plan on doing the same for him. Although I will tell you this. I will under no circumstances allow Dojis plans to be succeeded!”. 

“Special move, Tigress Rapid Thunderstorm. Let’s get out of here!”. Daphne snapped. 

Hyoma almost snapped, when he noticed Daphne was gone and his bey had stopped spinning. “As you might have already heard. She grew up in Koma Village too. She used to be this really sweet girl, that kept to herself. Gingka and I rarely spent any time with her, but she has clearly become quite the blader. She is fearless now”. 

 

Ever since the first time Kyoya met Daphne, he had found himself running into her more and more. He wasn’t going to give up just yet, but he hadn’t been able to win over her just yet. She didn’t have the same cold face, she had when they first met. That made him know that she wasn’t out to destroy him. She actually wanted to help him out. 

“Why do you keep trying to help me?” Kyoya asked out on the blue, not expecting to get an answer.  
“I have faith in you, Kyoya”. Daphne’s voice came from behind him. She still managed to sneak up on him, after all those times. 

“Is there a reason you, chose me of all people?” Kyoya asked, straight out. Noticing how Daphne seemed to avoid his eyes for a minute. 

“A friend of yours, thought you might need a wakeup call. You won’t be able to win against Gingka nor me, before you believe in your bey and trust each other”. Daphne revealed. She took that as her chance and let her head rest on Kyoya’s shoulder. Relaxing, when Kyoya didn’t push her away. 

“I promise to give it my all, only if you show me your special move full power”. Kyoya whispered, his eyes turning soft. He didn’t feel the need act as a fearless leader in front of her. She matched his personality kind of. He knew she kept up an act, to not let anyone see her weaknesses. He couldn’t understand how she managed to keep it up all the time. 

**A couple of months later**

He didn’t notice her straight away. She saw her alright, while having the battle of his life against Tsubasa. He turned to face her with a smile, after winning the battle. She was gone. It was like she was never there. 

He tried to find her, but he had no such luck. “Maybe he wasn’t supposed to meet her just yet. Maybe she was waiting for a certain time, for their next encounter”. Kyoya thought to himself. 

Meanwhile Gingka was travelling around the world along with Gan Gan Galaxy. As they travelled around he felt almost shadowed, but didn’t tell the rest of the team about that. 

He was sitting on a rooftop looking up at the stars. He was almost lost in his thought, until he felt the presence on someone else. He turned his head slightly to the side to see his old friend, Daphne.

“Hey! I knew I felt like someone was following me!”. Gingka expressed, loudly.

“Yeh, you got that right. Kyoya has improved a lot and I think he got a surprise up his sleeve. All your friends have improved, but I don’t think any of them like me. No wait, I think the only one caring is Kyoya and you. Don’t tell him I said that!”. Daphne revealed. She took a seat next to Gingka and leaned into his side.

As always Gingka wrapped a supportive arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “I will always be there for you, because I know you always support me. We should like battle each other once while they all are around!”. Gingka spoke. He was pumped to even think about battling Daphne. 

“Yeah, I also promise to battle Kyoya. This should be fun, haven’t shown them my full power yet…”. Daphne revealed, smirking. 

“Lets see how they react. I know for a start it will be quite the battle. Haven’t battled you since we were kids. You used to battle me in secret, because you talked me into it each time”. Gingka revealed, smiling. 

“Count me in!”. Daphne said, excitedly. 

**A few hours later**

Gingka had managed to get all his friends together in one place. Without saying anything about why they needed to be here. All of them looked pumped up and even Hyoma had made it back. Gingka had to say he was quite nervous about Hyoma, as they never had the same relationship as he had with Daphne. Gingka and Daphne had always had to keep it hidden from the village, due to everyone thinking that she belonged with the Dark Nebula. Gingka whoever knew, that wasn’t the case and wanted to be her friend. 

“What are we even doing out here?” Yu complained. He seemed quite bored, as Gingka was sitting still. 

Gingka hadn’t moved an inch since they arrived, and even turned down Masamune, when he asked for a battle. He seemed to be thinking quite hard, and hadn’t even noticed that team Wang Hu Zhong. 

“Chao Xin, Mei-Mei, Chi-yun and Dashan! What are you doing here?” Masamune asked, excitedly. 

“We were just stopping by”. Chi-yun replied. 

He even got Kyoya’s attention, who was trying to stay hidden from them all. He didn’t want to be caught watching them. His attention was mostly on Gingka, though who looked troubled. 

Everyone seemed to be quite shocked as the sky suddenly turned dark and a lightning hit down right next to where Gingka was sitting. 

“I was starting to wonder, when you would show up”. Gingka said, holding up Pegasus getting ready to battle. Everyone else just looked at him as he had gone crazy, not spotting another blader. 

“You own me that much, Gingka!”. An all too familiar voice came through the forest. 

“3”

“2”

“1”

“Let it rip!” Gingka yelled, as all his friends were shocked. They soon caught on as they spotted the other blader, just as they beys clashed together. 

“Oh no! It’s her..”. Hyoma almost growled, standing back to watch the battle take place. 

“Don’t hold anything back, Daphne!” Gingka yelled, as he got more and more excited. He had waited years for this battle. Just by looking at her launch, he knew she was a completely different blader. She wasn’t the same blader he used to know, who gave up on herself. 

“Same goes for you, Gingka”. Daphne called back. 

“Go pegasus! Special move, star booster attack!” Gingka called out, he was too far pumped up now. To even think about all the times, he had used that move together with her. 

“Tigress, counter it!”. Daphne called, keeping her ground. Her spirit was slowly starting to show, making Gingka see that she had changed. 

“Oh no!”. Gingka thought, as Pegasus made contact with Tigress. Pegasus was instantly sent flying in the other direction, almost getting stuck in a rock. 

“Good work, Daphne!” Gingka called, ignoring how some of his friends said some not so great things to Daphne. 

“Gingka, you promised me you would give it your all. Now quit playing around and show me your power!” Daphne said, smirking. The look on her face told Gingka that if he didn’t do anything, she would end the battle. 

“Alright then, special move stardust driver!” Gingka called, hearing his friends cheering. 

Daphne watched closely and thought the time was right to release her special move too. She had promise to show him how much she had changed. 

“Special move, rapid thunder storm full power”. Daphne called out, making everyone’s eyes pop open. She had never used full power with that move before.

Kyoya took that as his place to step out from his hiding spot, wanting to see this for himself. He watched as the two beys smashed together doing real damage on each other, but they were both still spinning. 

“WHAT!” Gingka yelled. Not even his new special move seemed to do much. “What can I do?” Gingka thought out loud. 

“You still haven’t mastered, Pegasus’s full power. Only then, you will crush me no matter where we are”. Daphne replied, cutting the battle short.  
“Tigress stop playing around and finish this with one move. Special move Nightmare Trap. Time to show them your real power, Sky Tigress!”. Daphne yelled. She let her bey unleash a move she had learned while studying those that possessed the dark power. 

Gingka stood suddenly frightened as she unleashed her move. Tigress knocked out Pegasus in the blink of an eye, making Gingka unable to do anything else that to stand there stunned. 

“I lost? What the heck was that?” Gingka asked, picking up his bey. 

“I learned a thing or two, by studying Ryuga”. Daphne revealed, picking up her bey. 

“Cool!” Gingka managed to say, before some of his friends yelled out things like: 

“That was unfair! Get away from us!”

“You aren’t a true blader!”

“Get lost!”

They yelled out a few other things as well, making Daphne look up. She made eye contact with Gingka, before she started to walk away from them. 

“Yeah, walk away!”. Benkei yelled, earning a smack in the head from Kyoya. 

Gingka just looked at his friends shocked. He hadn’t seen them act like this before, he was shocked and almost angry at them. He hadn’t thought they would react like this. 

“What was that?” Gingka asked, almost sounding angry.

“What, she is a part of the dark nebula”. Madoka answered. 

“She is not a part of the dark nebula and never have been. You know what, screw it”. Gingka snapped. He took off after Daphne, ignoring his friends calling out to him. He ran as fast as he could trying to keep up with her, but it seemed like she didn’t want to be followed. The further away he got, the more lost he ended up. By the time he had lost sight of her, he had no idea of where she was. Neither did he know where he was himself. 

“Pegasus, we gotta find her”. Gingka thought. He managed to throw his fear away for the moment. He then suddenly remembered that it was her special move that had brought him the fear. 

**Hours later**

Gingka had decided to get some rest near a waterfall. He was starting get hungry and his feet hurt from walking. He was short on breath too, but he looked up at the mention of his name. 

“I see you didn’t find her either!” Kyoya revealed, taking a seat beside Gingka. He seemed just as exhausted as Gingka felt. 

“No, I cannot believe how rude they were to her. She has a heart of gold and this is what she gets back, you know”. Gingka replied, heartly. 

“Yeah, I think it is because she remind them of Ryuga”. Kyoya murmured. 

Upon hearing rustling from behind both of them acted instantly and turned around.

“What are you two doing here?” Daphne’s frantic voice asked. 

“We came looking for you. I am sorry about my friends”. Gingka revealed, looking down.

“Gingka. It’s alright, I am used to it. Now what you need to do is to head back to your friends. You have the final battle coming up, which you gotta win. I’ll be cheering you on, from where I will be standing!”. Daphne revealed. She took a seat between the two of them after noting how tired they looked. 

“I haven’t forgotten about our battle, Kyoya. I just thought it would be fun after the final battle. I got some food if you are hungry”. Daphne managed to say, before she was almost hugged to death. 

“I guess, that would be great”. Kyoya replied. While Gingka’s mouth was watering at the thought of food. 

The two boys chugged down as much as they could of the food, not even slowing down. It was as if everything between them, were a contest. Daphne took that time to just study how they acted together. Sure enough they were rivals, but deep down they were great friends too. And both of them had given her a chance even though, nobody else believed in her. 

“Come on, I know a place where you get to rest! It’s just behind the waterfall, that way nobody will see you”. Daphne concluded, leading them behind the waterfall. She led them over to where she had made herself a bed out of leaves and branches. On top of that laid a wool blanket, to keep the warmth. 

“You live like this?” Kyoya asked, amused. Taking a seat on the blanket.

“Yeah, don’t really have anywhere else to go”. Daphne revealed. Her revelation made the other two gasp, but also feel angry. They snuggled closer to her, letting her know that they wouldn’t leave her alone. They would stay together with her no matter what. 

The next morning, Kyoya was suddenly aware that Ginka was holding his arms around Daphne. “Hm”. Kyoya thought as he waited for them to wake up. Had he not seen that there were something between them before. 

“What are you staring at, Kyoya?” Gingka asked, dumbly. 

Kyoya turned away caught as he watched Daphne. 

“Gingka and I have always been friends. It’s just that nobody approved of it. Gingka used to battle me secretly in Koma Village. Neither his father or Hyoma, wanted to have anything to do with me. I learned my bey dark moves. My bey is nothing like Gingka, by the time he fully masters Pegasus. I won’t be able to beat him anymore”. Daphne revealed. 

“Yeah, so we decided to keep it a secret. Although, I think we are over hiding it now. I don’t care what my father say to me”. Gingka revealed, shocking Kyoya. Gingka had always been one to talk highly of his father, but hearing him say this was shocking. 

“Now, you guys need to get back to your friends. I can take care of myself. If you ever need my help, I will be with you guys. I won’t be too far away!”. Daphne told them. She hugged both of them, before she was gone in a second. 

“Lets go back, Gingka. There isn’t anything we can do now. We just got to trust her”. Kyoya declared, managing to convince Gingka to go back to their friends. 

After winning the tournament Kyoya was sure Daphne would be there to greet Gingka, but she wasn’t. They spent serval months before they encountered her again. There were one thing the two of them wanted to know about her. “Do you think she is a legendary blader, Gingka?” 

“I don’t know, Kyoya. I just hope we see her soon. She promised she would be there, when we needed help though. After learning that both of them were legendary bladers and being defeated by Ryuga, Kyoya felt even angrier than before. As Gingka tried to tell calm Kyoya down. Kyoya did something, he regretted. He pushed Gingka up against the tree with a choking grip around his neck. He tightened his grip without realizing it himself. 

“Kyoya!” Gingka choked out. His skin was losing its colour and his eyes were slowly rolling to the back of his head. In an instant, Gingka collapsed to the ground. 

Kyoya realized what he had done, and started to shake Gingka. He didn’t mean to do it, he just wanted Gingka to leave him alone. “GINGKA!” Kyoya called out. He was no longer angry, but stressed out. 

“What happened to him?”

Kyoya turned around shocked. “Ryuga?”

“Show over!” Ryuga ordered. Ryuga managed to carry Gingka further into the woods with Kyoya following after him. It wasn’t often Ryuga had carried Gingka or anyone’s limp body around. 

“I choked him”. Kyoya murmured, out of it.

“WHAT!” Ryuga snarled about to launch himself at Kyoya.

“Ryuga stop it! You have choked me too, remember. It’s no big deal, Gingka will forgive him”. Daphne said. She got between them, pulling them away from each other.

“Yeah, I remember”. 

Daphne took that as her chance to pull up a blanket, to keep Gingka warm. She wrapped it tightly around his body, making sure that he was alright.

“I might pop into town, I need some parts for my bey. Do you guys need anything?”. Daphne asked. She turned around to see both of them giving her an uneasy look. “I will be safe, now just make sure Gingka is alright. I will get him some medicine. It was not your entire fault that he collapsed”. She reassured Kyoya.

“Could you bring back some food, perhaps?”. Ryuga asked, finding himself sounding like Gingka.

“Sure, see yah!”. Just like that Daphne was gone once again.

“You better take good care of her..I know you like her”. Ryuga stated. Shocking Kyoya.

“I will alright!”

“You should be careful, when battling her. She got this dark special move that almost knocked L-Draco out. For someone being at the bottom, she has almost made it to the top. She got the bey spirit and she helped me collect myself so many times. She went between Gingka and I once back, when L-draco controlled me. She was seriously injured and we thought she was gone. I have been forever grateful for Gingka saving me that day”. Ryuga revealed. He was telling the truth and even Kyoya could see that.

“I guess you are not as bad as I thought you were”. 

 

It took Daphne two whole days to get back to them. As she finally arrived, she looked like she had battled for her life. 

Ryuga was quick to let her rest against his chest. She seemed exhausted. “I am not a legendary blader, even though they wouldn’t believe me!”. Daphne whispered, holding on to Ryuga.

Kyoya had meanwhile gotten a grip on the medicine, Gingka was supposed to have. Hoping it would work. 

Kyoya turned his glance over to Daphne. She wasn’t looking so good. He wanted to go and comfort her, but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t let Ryuga know that he was right. He was not about to go soft, just because he had feelings for one of Gingka’s friends.

He knew what he needed to do, he needed to show her that he could master his bey. Only then would he earn her respect and hopefully convince her that he was the best version of himself. 

“Hm..I think Gingka is waking up”. Daphne’s raspy voice whispered. 

Kyoya instantly turned over to Gingka, keeping an eye on him. He slowly opened his eyes, squeezing them together. “What happened?”. Gingka asked, flinching as he rubbed his neck.

“I choked you”. Kyoya replied.

“Oh. That’s alright, Kyoya”. Feeling three pair of eyes on him, Gingka knew he needed to explain more. “I have been struggling, but I didn’t want to tell you guys. We need to find and convince all the legendary bladers to help us. It’s something I need to deal with on my own. So I guess, you kind of forced me to relax”. Gingka revealed.

“GINGKA! You need to talk to us. If you keep this up, you will only make it worse”. Daphne whined, catching Gingka’s attention. 

“Daphne, are you alright?” 

“I got an idea”. Ryuga said, the glint in his eyes told them they wouldn’t like it much.

“I am open for anything!”. Gingka exclaimed. 

“Well since Gingka’s friends ain’t a fan of either Daphne or me. I think Daphne and Gingka should act like a couple. That was not even Gingka’s father can say anything. Daphne gets an excuse to look after Gingka and Daphne won’t be as much alone. I got stuff to take care off and this way I know she will be safe”. Ryuga dropped at them like a bomb.

Kyoya was the first one to react. He had to calm himself to not launch at Ryuga. “As much as I don’t like this, I think it could help”. 

“Ugh. I guess we could pull it off. I mean, we just need to act as friends not in a secret and hope nobody catches on. I won’t play nice with your friends though”. Daphne replied.

“Yeah! Let's do this, Daphne!”. Gingka called out.

Ryuga said his goodbyes and hugged Daphne, before leaving. Kyoya had never seen him show that much affection towards anyone before. 

“We should battle later on, I would love to take up a battle with both of you!”. Daphne revealed.

“I am going to win this time!”. Kyoya exclaimed as he rushed in front of the other two.

“Gingka? Are you sure you are alright with this?”. Daphne asked, grabbing Gingka’s wrist.

“Don’t worry, alright. I am just going to act as normal, but show a little bit more affection”. Gingka reassured Daphne. 

**Later on**

Daphne and Gingka had taken a seat in a ice cream store, deciding to do some talking. They had no idea how to reveal this to Gingka’s friends, as they didn’t like Daphne at all. She acted all tough, but that’s just how she had learned to act to not be ignored. 

Daphne took a spoon of her ice cream and brought it up to her mouth. Just as she spotted two of Gingka’s friends outside. She then looked Gingka in the eyes, letting how know they soon would have company. She reached out her right hand towards Gingka gently. 

Gingka understood quickly what she wanted and gently stroke his thumb over her arm. He had to admit he could get used to this. Daphne was such a nice girl and she knew exactly what to do. She always wanted the best for those around her, well those that treated her likewise. She managed to find something in Ryuga, so Gingka believed in her. 

“Gingka! Where have you been-what?” Madoka asked, looking shocked. She looked between them, not believing her eyes at all. The boy that was with her looked just as shocked. 

“I have just been hanging out with Daphne. Been catching up”. Gingka replied, with his usual cheery voice. 

“Daphne?! What the hell, Gingka? She ain’t no good!” Masamune said, raising his voice. 

“I don’t know if this was a good idea, I can leave-”. Daphne started to say, looking down. 

“What no! Look guys, I hang out with whoever I want. End of discussion. I lied to you guys, I have known Daphne my whole life alright”. Gingka revealed, making them shocked. 

“Oh uhm. We were heading out to eat along with Toby, Zeo, Yuki, Mei-Mei, Chi-yun, Chao Xin, King and Dashan, but you can tag along if you want to”. Masamune finally said, looking hopefully at Ginka. 

“I don’t know. What do you say, Daphne?” Gingka replied. He didn’t want to make Daphne, uncomfortable already. 

“Well I guess it’s better that they find out sooner than later, yeah”. Daphne said. The way she said it made Madoka and Masamune confused. Was there something they hadn’t caught on to yet?

The four of them headed over to the restaurant and found the rest of the group already there. Gingka made a motion with his hands for Daphne to slide in next to Dashan, before he slid into the boot himself. Out of all of them Gingka had noticed that Dashan seemed the most collected one, and probably the only one who wouldn’t hold a grudge against her. 

“If you guys make as much as a rude comment about Daphne, we will walk out of here alright”. Gingka said, empathizing the “we” part. Everyone seemed to catch on pretty quickly, and managed to be normal around her. 

Though as soon as the food arrived, Gingka’s friend looked a bit puzzled. Normally Gingka ordered about everything, but this time he just settled with two burgers. Daphne on the other hand got a large pizza. 

Ginka swallowed down his food as quickly as he usually did. Although when they shared the rest of the pizza, some of his friends came to a conclusion. They suddenly noticed how Gingka’s arms was rested around her waist, and how close they were sitting. 

Dashan was talking to Chi-yun, when he overheard Daphne and Gingka talking together. He was the only one able to hear it, since they sat right next to him. Gingka had asked Daphne if she was alright. It was when Daphne replied, that Dashan understood that maybe she wasn’t as tough as she looked like. 

“I mean..It’s just hard. I keep waiting for them to lash out at me. I don’t think I will fit in with your friends, Gingka. Your dad is going to hate me as soon as he finds out…”. 

“I’ll handle dad, alright. I am keeping you around, no matter what they say”. Gingka replied back to Daphne. He let her lean against his side, as he rubbed her back in a comforting way. 

Dashan turned back to Chi-yun to talk, when he noticed the entire table were looking at Gingka. Gingka seemed to catch on too, looking up with confusion. 

“How come that you are suddenly best friends now?” Mei-Mei popped the question. 

“Look Gingka and I are childhood friends, alright. We used to battle each other behind Hyoma and Ryo’s back. We have always been friends”. Daphne spoke up, watching how everyone suddenly understood. 

They quickly ate up their food and headed over to the training arena for the WBBA. At the door they were met by Kyoya and Benkei. “Gingka battle me now!” Kyoya rushed out. “You too, Daphne!”. 

Daphne just looked at Kyoya as he challenged them to a battle. “Alright!”. The couple replied at the same time. Everyone else decided to take a seat. Gingka didn’t even notice that his dad, Hikaru, Yuu and Tsubasa had also entered the room. 

“3”

“2”

“1”

“Let it rip!”

The three beys clashed straight on, even though Daphne was hoping that she would get both Kyoya and Gingka pumped up enough to call out her special move. 

“Come on, Kyoya! Gingka!!” Daphne heard their friend cheer. She wouldn’t get affected by that, she knew Ryuga would always cheer her on. 

“Go hard, Pegasus!”

“Leone!”

“Go now, Tigress! Don’t hold back!” Daphne yelled, sending both Leone and Pegasus flying. Gingka and Kyoya lashed out attack on attack on Tigress, but were sent flying no matter what they did. 

As the battle continued Kyoya felt like he was the one being hunted and not the other way around. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get close enough to attack Tigress. Daphne had improved her battle tactics in such a short time, that he was surprised. 

“KING LION GALE FORCE WALL!”. Kyoya called out. He was already pumped up and the battle had just started. 

“Go Tigress!” Daphne yelled, sending her bey straight into the tornado. 

Meanwhile Gingka decided to keep his distance, knowing better than to chase after her. 

Leone let Tigress into the tornado, making her move toward the sky. 

“How do you like that, huh?” Kyoya asked, but his smile faded as he looked at Daphne. 

“I was hoping you would do that. Tigress use his tornado to gain more power. Special move Rapid Thunderstorm!” Daphne called out. 

Realizing what was going to happen, Kyoya was too late to call for Leone to get away. Rapid thunder strikes damaged up Leone as well as Pegasus. 

“Not good!”. Gingka called out. He hadn’t thought that the storm would affect him as well, but he was wrong. 

“If this keep up Leone and Pegasus won’t be able to take any more damage”. Madoka yelled out, getting their attention. 

“Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!”

“Pegasus, final drive mode! Cosmic Tornado!”

“Tigress!” Daphne screamed, as the two attacks hit her straight on. 

Smoke came up from around the stadium, as the smoke disappeared only Leone and Pegasus were visible in the arena. 

“Where is Tigress?” Kyoya yelled out, looking around. That was when he finally spotted her, coming down from the sky. Tigress landed in the far end of the stadium, but not a stadium out. The spin track was lacking its speed and was slowing down. 

“Thank God!” Daphne murmured, having thought that Tigress would have been more damaged than that. “One more attack and I would have been gone”. Daphne thought, as she tried to figure out what to do. She didn’t want to unleash her special move just yet. Maybe another time. 

“Tigress come on. We got to do this! Special move! Rapid Thunder Storm!”. 

“Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!”

“Pegasus, special move! Stormbringer attack!” Gingka called out after creating a vacuum that hopefully would turn down the power level for Daphne’s attack. 

Seing the result all three bladers gasphed, all of the beys were knocked out. “Well, I guess it’s another tie than. Right Kyoya?” Daphne asked, smiling. 

“Uh. Just you wait, I will beat you!” Kyoya yelled as suddenly someone else got an idea. 

“Wait! Can I battle you too?” Yuki asked. 

“Uhm sure. It will be a short one though. Don’t think Tigress can take much more after all the battles today”. Daphne replied.  
It ended up with Yuki, Benkei, Chao Xin, Mei-Mei, Zeo, Masamune and Toby battling against Daphne. Gingka and Kyoya looked nervously over at Daphne. “Don’t worry, I got this. I got something I want to show you, guys”. Daphne replied. 

The battle started off alright, until Daphne unleashed her special move. 

“Surprise! Special move! Tigress Nightmare blast full power!” Daphne called out, but none of them reacted quickly enough and were all knocked out. 

Daphne just looked around smirking, keeping her eyes on Gingka and Kyoya. “Great work!” Gingka greeted her, wrapping her in for a hug. 

“Kyoya, I wouldn’t have been able to take another one of your special moves, so I decided to end it as quickly as I could. Sure enough you have a new special move, but they aren’t at full power yet!”. Daphne informed them. 

“Daphne Eguchi. I thought I told you to stay away from my son”. Rio sneered. 

“Dad, quit it! I get to be with whoever I want, not matter what you think!” Gingka replied, raising his voice. 

“I guess we should tell him..” Daphne murmured to Gingka, but Ryo heard her. 

“Tell me what?” 

“We are dating!”. As soon as the bomb was dropped, everyone except Kyoya didn’t know what to do. 

Gingka’s father Ryo kept open his mouth and closing it, repeatedly. He was at a loss of words, how could he not have seen this coming. His Gingka was in a relationship with someone he tried to keep him away from. 

“Gingka..I don’t understand. I kept you apart from each other” Ryo said, not knowing what else to do. 

“Yeah, about that. I begged Gingka to battle me in secret and here we are. Don’t worry Hyoma never like me either”. Daphne replied, smirking. 

“Gingka!”. Ryo exclaimed surprised. 

“What? I could say no to a challenge, she is pretty good too!”. 

“Hey Gingka? I’ll meet you later. Gotta do some training, I’ll find you”. Daphne whispered. She sneaked out without anyone noticing until she was gone. 

“Wait, Yoyo you didn’t seem surprised at all?”. Yu exclaimed, making everyone including Gingka face Kyoya.

“Well, I found out of it a few days ago anyway. She is not bad either”. Kyoya replied, looking in Gingka’s direction. They had to get this plan to work. Kyoya had to admit after the incident he was worried about Gingka. Then all of this pressure and stress come upon him from his family and friends. It won’t be long before he collapses once again. 

“I need to make sure Gingka doesn’t collapse again. But how? Who should I tell? Benkei? Absolutely not...not Madoka either...hm Dashan!”. Kyoya suddenly came up with an idea. 

“You know what dad, you can come and talk to me, when you have made up your mind!” Gingka concluded, walking out of the training arena. 

Everyone else just watched his stunned walk out, not even looking over his shoulder. They could tell he was troubled by all of this, but he wasn’t in a happy mood as he left either. 

“Dashan, I need to have a word with you in private”. Kyoya said, walking up to Dashan. He made sure that none other than Chao Xin, Mei-Mei, Chi-yun and Dashan heard him. 

“Alright”. Dashan replied, heading out of the stadium too. 

Kyoya followed him closely, wondering what he was going to say. They stopped near the sea, away from any prying eyes. 

“Now, I won’t say I am not surprised. However, I can tell it seem to be bugging you. What is it you wanted to talk about?” Dashan asked, straight out. 

“It’s about Gingka, actually. It hurts me to admit, but I am actually worried about him. A couple of days ago, I came upon this incident where we were arguing and Gingka collapsed. It took him four whole days before he woke up again. I ran into Daphne and she got him some medicine that she thought would help. Anyway Gingka later told us that he has been struggling and he is quite stressed. That incident kinda forced him to relax, but I am worried that with everything going on he might collapse once again. He might end up hospitalized due to it. I was kinda wondering if you could talk to either of them, or look out for them. Don’t tell his friends about it”. Kyoya revealed, sounding almost sad. 

“I knew it was bad, but not that bad. I overheard GIngka and Daphne, discussing if it even was worth telling his dad and his friends about the two of them. Daphne being afraid they would lash out on her every second”. Dashan revealed. 

“You know there were a reason Gingka wanted her to sit next to you. You four were probably the only ones that wouldn’t lash out on her. She acts all tough, but she really isn’t”. Kyoya added, leaning against a street post. 

“We will try to help out. I will go and see if I can find Daphne. Mei-Mei, come on. The rest of you follow Gingka and make sure that he is alright!”. Dashan replied. He left together with Mei-Mei, hoping they would run into Daphne. 

It wasn’t easy to track her down. It kinda was like trying to find Kyoya, but harder. “Wasn’t her bey a Sky Tigress, meaning she moves as elegantly and gracefully as a tiger?” Mei-Mei asked. She sure got Dashan’s attention at that. 

They had followed the same path for several weeks, when they finally lost it in a swamp like area. Both Dashan and Mei-Mei were about to give up, she had challenged them for sure. One would think walking up the the Beylin temple every now and then would help them, but no she didn’t take the easiest path to wherever she was heading. 

“Why are you following me?” A familiar voice asked. Daphne suddenly stood right in front of them, wanting to know why they were here. 

“Your friend are worried about you”. Dashan revealed, watching how her look softened. 

“Kyoya..I am alright, I can take care of myself”. Daphne pressed. 

“I heard what you said at the burger place”. Dashan pushed, watching how her eyes almost glowed. 

“Oh..that. Look Dashan, I am not really dating Gingka alright. We are only faking it so I could be close to him in case he collapse. I know Kyoya told you, I wasn’t that far away. Anyway even though it’s fake, it still hurt not being accepted just cause I am friends with Ryuga”. Daphne replied, her voice dropping a notch. 

“I have no interest in Gingka that way, and no I Ryuga is more like a annoying brother to me than a boyfriend”. Daphne added, making them catch on. 

“You care about, Kyoya. You are alike though, a wild tiger and a wild lion. I see it now, that’s why Kyoya said he knew about the two of you!”. Mei-Mei thought out loud. She watched Daphne almost blush at the mention of his name. 

 

**

Gingka had to admit he was angry at his father, but when he received a call saying that Nemisis was a threat again. He knew he needed to lose all the grudge he carried and just hope for the best. 

“What! Nemisis has become active!” Gingka asked surprised. They had to get there as soon as possible, hopefully Daphne would be there too. She always seemed to not be too far away and if Ryuga showed up, he knew she would come too. 

No matter how hard he tried to fight back, nothing seemed to work out. It was as if his attacks didn’t impact him at all. Not even together with the four other legendary bladers of the seasons, they seemed to be getting anywhere. 

As Nemesis came to complete, Gingka tried to still keep his blader spirit going. They couldn’t give up yet. There had to be another way. He tried to challenge Nemesis one more time, hoping he would be able to drain its power a little bit at least. 

After Nemesis unleashed it special move they had to get away as quickly as possible, returning back to the base. Nobody knew what to do, just then Gingka thought about Daphne. “Where was she?” Gingka thought, getting lost in his thoughts. 

“GINGKA! WE NEED TO GO!” Masamune yelled, keeping an eye on Gingka as he followed after them like a zombie. He didn’t act as himself, he almost acted as a ghost. 

Upon arriving at the destination Ryuga was already there battling Nemsis. 

“Special move, Armegeddon” 

Watching Ryuga fall to the ground, made Gingka furious. They fought as hard as they could until they had lost all hope. Nemsis was aiming straight for Pegasus, when something blocked its way. 

“SKY TIGRESS. SPECIAL MOVE RAPID THUNDERSTORM!” 

“Gingka, just watch. I am giving you guys an opening. I know my destiny and I will do everything I can to help, even if it means my of destruction!” Daphne yelled, glowing of blader spirit. 

“You cannot beat me, Nemesis!” Rago called out, seeking even more power. 

“Your own destruction...what no!” Kyoya yelled as he understood what she was going on about. He couldn't lose her as he was this close, to earning her respect. 

As Gingka tried to regain his power, he watched Nemesis smash into Tigress. Tigress was calling out for help as parts of the spin track broke. “Daphne! Think fast!” Gingka yelled, about to launch his bey together with Kyoya when they heard it. 

“I cannot let you go on like this, I don’t even understand how you survived this far. Nemesis special move, Armegeddon!” Rago called out. Everything started to shake as he unleashed his move. 

“Tigress lend me all of your power. We got to give everything on this last move. Special move Angelic Death Trap!” Daphne yelled out. Using all her power just to give Gingka and the rest and opening. 

The two beys crashed together creating an explosion. Daphne was sent flying into the stone wall behind her, lying motionless on the ground. Both Gingka and Kyoya yelled out at the sight of her crushed bey. There were nothing left of her bey, it was destroyed beyond repair. 

“This cannot be the end of the world, we cannot give up now!”. Gingka yelled out, launching his Pegasus. 

Kenta thought back of his memories of travelling together with Ryuga and deciding he wasn’t done yet. He had to do something. 

“I made a promise to Ryuga, that I would not give up until he listened. I would become stronger and stronger until Ryuga would fight together on our side. But then, I failed. That is why I will fight, I will fight in Ryuga’s place. You can do it Sagitario!” Kenta called out, launching an attack at Nemesis. His spirit was there, but it ended with his claws being destroyed. 

The rest of the legendary blader regained their spirit seeing Ryuga hand over his star fragment to Kenta, before he vanished. They battled together to defeat Nemesis, but without Kenta they would not have made it this far. Managing to seal Nemesis away was hard, but they made it. And barely managed to get away before the whole temple collapsed. 

Somehow they managed to all to survive due to Gingka being able to use the power of all the beys in the world to fight Nemesis. Even thought Gingka won, he felt as if something was missing. He didn’t know what, but he dropped the grudge towards his friends and his father heading back to Japan. 

He was having an intense battle with Kyoya, when he felt it. It was as if his heart was on fire, and his lungs were gasping for air. That’s when he understood, why he was feeling this way. “Did Daphne make it out of there alive?” Gingka thought, before the back of his head smashed into the ground. His eyes closing as he let himself fall into a deep slumber. 

Kyoya had been really excited about the battle. He wasn’t prepared to see Gingka fall to the ground motionless. He called back Leone in an instant and ran over to Gingka’s side. Sure enough, Gingka had collapsed once again. His breathing was uneven and it was as if he was losing hope. 

Tsunasa, Yuu, Benkei, Hikaru and Gingka’s father who had been watching the battle had all come to Gingka’s aid. They yelled his name, but there were no reaction at all. 

“We need to get him some rest, I got the medicine he needs. Just hurry up”. Kyoya yelled out, watching everyone look at him weirdly. They did as they were told and took him back to the WBBA headquarters. 

Sitting beside his bed everyone were worried about the outcome. “He seemed fine though, I didn’t see anything wrong with him”. Madoka revealed. 

“He was never fine. Haven’t been fine since we headed out to look for the legendary bladers. This has happened before you know. Thought I was going to have a heart attack the first time it happened. I got help though and they got hands on the medicine he needed at that time”. Kyoya revealed, suddenly understanding why it happened now. 

“Where is Daphne? Did she make it out alive?” Kyoya asked, looking around at the other bladers. 

“I don’t know...Haven’t seen her since her bey was destroyed. Is this because of their relationship?”. Madoka asked, looking down. They had all been really harsh on Daphne, but they eventually understood how much she meant to Gingka. 

“They were never together! They faked a relationship so that Daphne would be able to be close to Gingka if he ever collapsed again due to stress! That was the only way that you would accept having her around you. Well that was the first time I ever agreed with Ryuga for coming up with that plan. However I am pretty sure he just realized that she might have not made it out of the temple. That we forgot about her!” Kyoya snapped back. Running his hands through his hair. 

“Oh no!”. Ryo murmured feeling ashamed. 

“Why do you care so much about this then? You care about her”. Tsubasa concluded, shocking the rest of them. 

“Yeah, I do. Why else would I keep helping them out?” Kyoya asked. He let a tear escape from his eyes quickly hiding it. 

“Kyoya?” Benkei asked, he had never seen Kyoya this broken. He wasn’t himself and if she meant this much to him he secretly hoped she would be alright. 

“I need some air!” Kyoya stood up and walked out of the room. 

“Poor guy”. Yuu exclaimed. He was torn if he should follow or not. 

“We should let him calm down”. Hikaru informed them all, she needed them all to be calm if this was supposed to help both of them. 

**A week later**

Kyoya had been keeping his distance, but he checked in on Gingka who was still in a deep slumber. Each time he was just as broken, he wanted to see Gingka up and going again. He couldn’t lose him too. 

One day while sitting next to Gingka’s bed, when he noticed Gingka’s fingers moving. “Gingka, can you hear me?” Kyoya asked, gripping Ginka’s hand. “Guys! He’s waking up!” Kyoya yelled, hoping someone heard him.  
Gingka tilted his head to the right, but he didn’t say anything. His eyes opened and he looked up at Kyoya, his eyes blank. 

It only lasted a few seconds, but the world seemed to stop. Everything froze around the two of them. “The world is counting on you two, you cannot quit now. I will be there by your side, but only you can free me”. It was as if someone was speaking to them, but upon their friends arriving everything seemed normal again. 

“I felt it too, Gingka”. Kyoya said, looking into Gingka’s golden eyes. 

“Kyoya?”. Gingka’s voice came out so soft. 

They shared a look between them, it was as if they lost all the weight holding them down. Gingka didn’t feel tired anymore, he felt reborn. Kyoya wasn’t sad anymore, they understood what they needed to do. 

Gingka got out from the bed, grabbing his bey before heading for the door. “We cannot rest, before the world is back to normal. Kyoya, see you soon!”. Just like that Gingka walked out. He continued to make his appearance, but not as often as his friends wanted him to.

**A few years later**

It has passed seven years since Nemesus was defeated and the world of Beyblade is almost back to normal. So much has happened, new strong bladers have showed up wanting to defeat the bladers of the seasons. Zyro Kurogane is one of them, he wants to become as strong as Gingka. Since it was Gingka who gave him his bey Samurai Ifrit. 

Zyro had of course accepted the bey, without knowing the full power of the bey that was given to him. He had defeated everyone at his hometown, but moving on to travel around to gain power. He met new friends Shinobu, Ren Kurenai and Takanosuke Shishiya. 

However rescuing Gingka had not been a part of his plan, but everything seemed to work out just fine. Gingka had been there, when he needed him. He had cheered him up and made him clear up his mind. After all that Zyro and his friends had decided to wait along side with Ginka. They had no idea what they were waiting for, but Gingka insisted that they couldn’t leave just yet. 

“Gingka, are you here too?” Gingka turned his head in the direction of the voice. 

“Of course, Kyoya. I know she is here!”. Gingka replied, but nobody apart from Kyoya knew what they were talking about. 

The younger bladers looked around confused, they did notice the slightly change in weather though. The sky turning black as golden lightning crushed down from the sky. 

“I would recognise that lightning anywhere! Show yourself!” Kyoya yelled out. He launched his bey, Fang Leone. “ Leone Special move, King Lion Crushing Fang!”

Leone created a wild tornado, getting ready to finish it all in one move. 

“I see now. Samurai Pegasus!” GIngka joined in and launched his bey. “Special move, Galaxy Nova!”

Samurai Pegasus leapt into space, before smashing back down with an incredible force. 

“Eternity Tigress full power! Special move, Angelic Death Trap!” 

The lightning only got more rapid and fierce, as the special move was unleashed. 

The three beys hit each other straight on, using all their power. Zyro had to admit, that probably was the shortest battle he had ever witnessed. It felt like he had just witnessed someone’s nightmare. As the smoke went away, they could see that Pegasus was still spinning, but it was a tie between Tigress and Leone. 

“I said you would never win over me, before you mastered the power of your bey, didn’t I, Gingka?” Daphne called out, picking up her bey. She made her way over to Gingka and Kyoya, who pulled her close. 

“You survived!” 

“Just barely. I had to learn how to live again. Truth is, I got a mission”. Daphne replied, still hanging onto Kyoya. 

“What’s that, then?” Kyoya asked, confused. 

Gingka however smiled knowingly. He had been waiting for this moment. 

“Truth is you keep going on and on about getting my respect. You already gained my respect back in the days. I know you liked me back then and truth is I still think you do. Well I hope you do, because I have always had feelings for you, Kyoya!” Daphne revealed, shocking Kyoya. 

“I what?” Kyoya asked confused. 

“I want to be your partner in crime. I want to use the last of my time left with you!”. Daphne shouted, loudly. 

Kyoya didn’t know how else he could react and threw his arms around her, lifting her up from the ground. He let the tears fall, not caring about who witnessed it. All that mattered was that Daphne was back where she belonged. In Kyoya’s arms, secure.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 23rd of Mai 2019. So this is one shot, that I wrote the other day. I am not properly proud of it, but I decided to post it anyway. While reading you might notice that there are a lot of things that doesn't hang together. There are barely any structure on the story, but I hope you guys like it anyway. I might  
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to comment. Loads of love xx Elisabethh98


End file.
